Split Personality
by Bobby-Penndragon
Summary: In tartarus on orders from gaea perses conducted experiments on percy to try and find a way to force percy on her side because he was so loyal. Now after tartarus and the war will percy be able to hold himself together or will he fall into the darkness. !Dark Percy
1. Chapter 1

_The walls were soaked in blood, mocking him, reminding him what kind of place he was sitting in. The entire room was soaked in blood, the table he lied on soaked in blood, you'd think that because of all he had been through he would have been surprised and disgusted with the amount of blood everywhere and you'd might have been right. In any other situation he would have been surprised but now, now he was terrified. He didn't know where annabeth was and he wished she could save him somehow._

 _The door in front of him opened to show a man with scars on this body some looked deep and other you could barely see, he was holding a wooden box that he placed next to the table. He looked at me and smiled, "Hello there, I know you have been waiting for quite a while and for that I am sorry. Your accommodations are less then stellar I know but with the war right now we are almost jam packed, now I am also sorry for the blood everywhere, you were kind of rushed in here so we didn't get a chance to clean up." he glanced away briefly looking into the box. The man contemplated on which tool to start with. Finally he chose, looking back he smiled again, only this time a more creepy smile._

" _Now call this place what you want call it a room, call it a torture chamber, it doesn't matter. What matters now is what I call it, and I like to call it my laboratory. Now I know its not much of a laboratory but it is a work in progress. You are lucky enough or rather unlucky from your prospective to have been chosen to be my new experiment. You will experience pain but that is all apart of the process. My mother has told me that you are vital in the olympians plans, or heras plans or whatever to defeat her. Now she isn't the best but she's mom and I have to obey her and she wants you on her side."_

 _He seemed to give me a moment to make sense of this. He looked troubled for a minute, he looked at me and sighed. "Okay listen kid now I don't like the olympians and certainly want to kill them but what mother wants me to do troubles me, its against my honor to disgrace an enemy by turning their kid into a monster without his permission. If you were willing to do this then well that wouldn't be a problem, but you're not." He seemed to think for a few more moments, quickly his troubled expression disappeared "Now lets begin this experiment shall we." After the first pain I felt I only wished for it to end._

 _ **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**_

Chiron glanced at the campers sitting at their tables eating dinner at the usual time. He made quick work of the attendance, seeing if everyone was there and of course everyone was except for percy. He sighed and closed his eyes, the boy had been having so much trouble since returning from the war, everyone has. Most tried to keep a strong face for their friends and family but chiron had been around enough wars to know a mask. He opened his eyes and looked at the ares table to find clarisse. She had been a big help amongst the campers as much as some might think that was a surprise. She had seen her brothers and sisters die in front of her, and not just ares kids, She has always been considered one of the leaders in the camp but now most people look to her for help. She leads the camps defensive teams and helps chiron teach sword fighting in place of percy who hadn't left his cabin since he first walked in there after the war.

Clarisse had been putting on a strong face and had tried to put hope into the campers hearts while their hero was unavailable. Most hadn't been told the story but the cabin leaders, the rest of the seven and nico know what happened to percy, and from clarisse's face he knew she was thinking about it. Chiron stood and stomped onto the ground to silence everyone and gather their attention. When he was sure he had their attention he started to speak, "Attention, classes for the rest of the day are canceled, can I please have the cabin councilors come to the big house for a meeting please, that is all enjoy the rest of your night, the campfire tonight is still on, that is all."

 _ **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**_

 _Do it. Pick up the sword and kill her. Prove to them that you are loyal._

No no I would never kill her, _unless I have to._ No stop please, I cant hurt her.

 _But you want to right, come on you know it, you know she brings you dinner every night. You could do it. When she shows up just gut her nice and quick, taste the pleasure of the kill. DO IT._

Please stop it, I dont want to. I love her. I need her.

I jumped at the sound of knocking on the door and a voice after. "Percy I have dinner for you can I come in." I don't answer, I want the food. I'm hungry, but if she comes in then I could lose myself and accidentally hurt her. I don't want that. Eventually she opens the door anyway. When she walks in she sees me huddled in the corner as always. I have my pen in my hand I noticed, I had to have picked it up when she walked in. She walked slowly me watching her. I start to calm down, I know she wont hurt me.

 _Yes she will, she could have poisoned the food, she wants to kill you, you're a son of Poseidon, shes the daughter of athena, her mother wants you dead. She's doing her dirty work._

I quickly tense up, she notices and stops taking a step back.

" _kill her, now while she is unarmed, do it, now KILL HER."_

I stand up quickly acting on unwanted instincts. She steps back more shocked. I was usually still when she brings my food but know this happens. "Percy please, remember what mr. d said." I shook my head. Remembering what I was told but now it wasn't working. I could my eyes focus on my hand. I still had my sword. I went to drop it when it started talking again.

 _NO Dont drop it, then you would be unarmed and it would be easier for her to kill you. Do it now, KILL HER._

I looked up at her and started to walk to her slowly. "You poisoned my food didn't you, you're just doing your mothers dirty work for her. I should kill yo.." I stopped talking, slapping my hand to my head to stop the thoughts.

 _NO you were close, finish it NOW. KILL HER NOW._

Everything stopped making sense. Wait, who is this woman in front of me. I recognize her. _No I don't shes a threat._ She is a threat, she wants to kill you for disgracing her mother. Quickly I took out riptide and tried to attack when the door broke open.

 _ **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**_

The cabin councilors were sitting around the ping pong table, quietly talking amongst themselves when I walked in and sat next to Dionysus, who was reading a wine magazine so I started the meeting as usual. "Okay everyone I will try and make this quick, Travis would you please tell us the report of our scouts in the area." He looked up from something that his brother was holding, "Scouts say that the number of monsters in the area hasn't changed since last week. Besides that, nothing unusual out there."

I thanked him and turned to clarisse, "How are the campers clarisse, anybody in need of extra training or anything." She cleared her throat before responding. "Some campers from the aphrodite cabin refusing to train again but that isn't unusual. Some campers from the hephaestus cabin were injured in some accident in bunker 9 and cant train for a day or two but besides that nothing worth noting.

I nodded and looked to malcolm for the defense status when Dionysus droped his magazine on the table. Everybody jumped and looked at him, he had a confused look on his face. "Whats wrong dionysus you look tense." he looked as if he didn't hear me when realization came to his face."

"Chiron Annabelle is in danger. Get to her quickly." I looked shocked. The room was shocked. "What do you mean Dionysus, Annabeth is with Percy giving him his dinner, what danger is she in."

He looked at me quickly. "Chiron something is wrong with Percy, I have been watching his mental state since he got back and now suddenly he completely lost it. Get there now bring him here so I can restrain him."

I was so shocked I didn't recognize the fact he remembered percy's name. I remembered what he said and turned to the campers, "Clarisse take leo and will to the percy's cabin the rest of us will be right behind you." She nodded and they left in a rush.

 _ **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**_

When me, leo and will got to the cabin I stopped to try and hear any noises. Nothing, wait was that jackson's sword? I stepped in front of the door, readying myself I kicked the door down. When we got inside I saw jackson running toward annabeth. I took out my spear and stood in front of hm blocking his slash. I continued to hold him there and looked into his eyes. His pupils were extremely dilated. He looked like a caged wild animal. I tried to talk him down but nothing was working. "Jackson come on talk to me, whats wrong with you. Why are you attacking annabeth, she is your girlfriend remember."

Nothing was working, I looked into his eyes and I saw confusion, and anger. Almost like he was fighting himself for control. As much as I don't want to admit it jackson has always been a better fighter then I have, but right now I am pretty much holding my own. He pulled back slashing at my head I blocked and countered with a blow to his head with the side of my spear trying to get him to get knocked unconscious but it didn't work, we exchanged a few blows while will occasionally tried to hit him with an arrow which he blocked with his sword. After a few minutes I got close to jackson, I grabbed him and threw him out the door outside trying to get more space to try and fight him and stall waiting for Dionysus to get here.

Soon enough I saw dionysus make his way over to us. At this point me and jackson both lost our weapons and were engaging in hand to hand combat. I thought I saw Dionysus summon his staff when he began to talk. "Well well what is going on here." When he started talking jackson whipped around and starred at him, conflict fighting in his head. "Listen Perry if you don't calm down now I am going to have to subdue you.

 _ **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**_

I saw madness in his eyes, madness that only tartarus can do to you. I saw a broken human in place of percy. I saw him split in two, I heard his thoughts, and im afraid that nothing I could do would fix him. For now I needed to stop him and restrain him which is what I tried to do when he tried to attack me.

He ran at me and swung his fists at me which I blocked, only when i hit him in the head with the top of my staff did he finally pass out. Chiron walked up to where percy was laying and sighed. He looked to that clarisse girl and spoke. "Clarisse please take percy to the big house and put him in a room. Leo, will please go with her and help restrain him. I will gather the cabin leaders again and we will have another metting on this matter.

 **Ok so love it hate it tell me what did you think of this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor, chained like some prisoner. I felt a throbbing in my head, like someone banging on a wall, trying to force its way out. I began to try and remember what happened, I remember annabeth trying to give me food like she usually does, then blank. I can remember pieces of things that I might have done but I don't remember acting upon anything, in fact I do remember trying to fight for control, but for control what, could someone else have had control of my body. I started to call out for help, for someone to come down here and help me.

Finally I saw someone come into the room, no wait, two people came into the room. One I remembered was Chiron my mentor, the other I soon recognized as Dionysus. I expected Chiron to come over first but it was Dionysus who first came over. He stared at me for a minute and then backed up and started to talk to Chiron, "It doesnt look like we have long, for some reason the power that I have keeping his mind together is started to fade away, its like his mind will split again and I don't think I will be able to put him back together this time." Chiron looked at me in fear, but it didn't look like he was afraid of me, no. I think he was afraid for me. Before I could start talking, the throbbing in my head came back with a vengeance it was all I could do not to black out to the pain.

With a painful gaze I looked to chiron, the voice that came out was weak and tired. "Please chiron, tell me what's going on with me, I feel so much pain, horrible mind splitting pain." I tried to continue but the pain came back, this time with sounds of a voice screaming to be broken out of the prison he had been locked in for far to long.

Chiron looks at me and sighs sadly. He looks to Dionysus and asks him to explain. "Look Perry, I'm not going to sugar coat this, We don't know what happened to you down in tartarus but whatever happened to you it really messed with your brain. From what I can tell your mind is at war with itself. Two sides, you and something else and for whatever reason that other side of you is very, very angry at everything. For now I have your mind together but its fading and this other thing is getting more and more angrier. Very soon we are going to lose you and I don't know if we will be able to put the pieces back together." He looked to chiron awkwardly then back to me. "For whatever this means to you percy thank you for everything you have done for us, me the other olympians, everybody. We would never admit it because of our stupid pride but you saved our asses and for your prize you get to suffer. Im sorry for all the pain I might have caused you. The council is aware of your condition and will be watching you closely from now on."

I understood what he was saying and knew how hard that must have been for him to say that, but when he finished and looked away my head imploded. My back arched on the floor, my hands grabbed my hair and I let out a scream of pure pain that was heard across camp and on olympus where the gods have been watching since the beginning. I thought I saw a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye but at this point it could have been anything with the amount of pain I was in at that point. I heard muffled talking around me but all the talking died and everything went black.

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**

 _ **Dionysus**_

Thrashing and screaming, thrashing and screaming. It was like that the first couple minutes, soon I gave up on trying to put him back together so I called out to Apollo to help me. When he showed up there was no nonsense he and the other gods had been watching from olympus so when I called for him he was already prepared. He knelt down near perseus and put his hand above the thrashing boy. His hand glowing gold. In minutes perseus had finally stopped thrashing apollo stood up and looked at us.

"Well what happened apollo why did he start convulsing or whatever." He looked away for a few minutes contemplating, soon he looked back up and explained. "As far as I could tell the only thing wrong with him is his brain, now im no expert on madness like you but I haven't seen anything like this, ever. Its like his mind is splitting into to personalities almost, One is our percy, and the other is something else. I tried to.."

He didn't get to finish because as he started to explain they heard percy breath deeply apollo immediately rushed over and checked on percy. He frowned, "Somethings wrong, he doesn't seem to be experiencing pain anymore but something doesn't feel right with him." I frowned, walked over to percy and kneeled down next to him to probe his mind, I searched for what apollo thought was wrong with him and found something that both surprised me and scared me. It was almost like a second person was in his mind, forcing his mind to conjoin together. I stood to gather myself and turned to chiron to discuss what I had found when I heard a thumping sound I turned back and saw percy pointing at apollo with his hand open, apollo at the time was being forced against the wall by some invisible force. I saw a wave of golden light flow from apollo and into percy's hand.

He let apollo fall to the floor I waited for him to flash away but he blacked out on the floor and percy smiled at the sight. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, opening his eyes I finally saw one of the other new developments from him, his eyes turned black for a brief moment before he blinked and they turned normal. He looked at me and smiled before he pointed his hand at me made a motion of throwing me into the wall behind me. I noticed the same thing that happened to apollo started happening to me, a purple essence came out of my chest flowing like a wave of massive pain into his open hand. He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply, opening his eyes he looked at me and I fell to the ground blackness started to find the corner of my vision. Before I blacked out I heard him say "The power you both gave to me will help me extremely, its to bad that im not powerful enough take on a titan exactly yet but hey, at least I can do this." He laughed and flashed away.

 **LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.**

 **Percy arrived in the throne room to see Zeus, Artemis,** **Athena,** **Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite standing up in full battle gear and their symbols of power at their sides waiting to be used. You could see percy's twisted smile as he stared into the olympians eyes, unfazed by the multitude of weapons being pointed at him. Poseidon stepped in front of** **the others and tried to talk to his son.**

 **"Percy please calm down and let us help you, we know you must be in pain and confused but you need to let us help you." He tilted his head frowning as if listening to something before smiling again, he looked at his dad and opened his arms, Poseidon smiled softly walked over to his son and embraced him. Percy leaned into his fathers arms and whispered in his ear, "I need more power," he said roughly before pushing his palm into Poseidon's chest, gasping he pulled back and looked into his sons eyes and all he saw was the intent to kill. Rivers of water flowed out of his chest and into percy's making him spread his arms to his sides and clench his fists.**

 **The shock of how much power that was absorbed in his system shocked something inside percy, he fell to the floor screaming and writhing. Zeus stepped over his shaking form and pointed his master bolt at the boy. Percy grabbed his head and tried to stop the pain of all the thoughts and shouts coming from deep inside his mind. He opened his bloodshot eyes and stared into zeus' own eyes and begged, "Please uncle, kill me. Kill me now, I cant hold him anymore, hes too strong!" Zeus looked at him in shock not at all being asked to kill him, He looked at the boy and demanded what he meant, what he was** **talking about and who he is. "** **He created him using the book, he cant be stopped only the she can stop what she had created. Hes angry, you have to hurry and stop him befo... Before I, no he, before he takes control."**

 **He stopped talking completely** **and screamed until his entire body started glowing ending with an explosion of golden light.**

 ** **Okay so it has been quite a bit since I released the first chapter but I have been working almost everyday for the last month so I barely had anytime, anyway what did you guys think so far, love it, hate it, tell me what you think and tell me what you think I should name this other being. Until next time.****


End file.
